cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the World Federation
This is the supreme law of the World Federation and is the second charter of WF. The original charter is here. This current charter was mainly written and drafted by Baltus, with some changes made by the rest of the government. It was announced by the newly appointed emperor, The Compound. Note, that in the original format that the formatting was slightly different and was altered for easy reading, here. The original announcement, can be seen, here: Cybernation Forums World Federation Charter The World Federation, Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it's allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are a green alliance, however we do not discriminate against color, size, or experience. The People Membership Membership into the World Federation shall be conducted as following. The member must first register at the forums. To become a member or register, they must comply with the entrance process as defined by the Office of Education. Before approval, each applicant may be asked questions by full members. All applicants may not be approved, for one reason or another. The applicant will be told the reason through one form or another. Upon being masked, they must sign up for the academy. After studying the proper material, they shall take the Graduate Test. If the pass, then they are given full membership to the alliance. Rights All members have the following rights: • The right to request govt. actions, which are appropriate at the time. • The right to self-expression, with some safety and legal restriction. • The right to RL, the right to live RL as they please, with promise of no interference. • The right to run for open elected government positions. • The right to leave the alliance, as long as there is no large amount of debt or during war or crisis situation with knowledge of our internal matters. Who's who For the sake of clarity, The People are full members or above of World Federation. And shall be referred to as such, herein. The Imperial Offices Emperor The head of state, government and the alliance shall be the Emperor of the Federation. He must approve all DoW, treaties, and other items at that level. However, the emperor may be impeached by a unanimous vote of the Ministry and a popular vote of The People (herein defined as 60%+1). The Emperor is charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Federation, overseeing the Ministry, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting the Federation from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief representative and diplomat. The Emperor also appoints Secretaries, the Federal Advisors, creates new offices and departments. The emperor may do as he thinks is the best for the alliance, as long as they do not infringe on rights of the citizenry or a threat to freedom, this charter, and the alliance as a whole. Regent The Regent is the Emperor's deputy and apparent heir. It is his duty to assist and act on behalf of the Emperor. The Regent is only denied two powers: the power to affirm or veto legislation, and the power to appoint Secretaries and Advisory, as well as create offices and departments. The Advisory Board The Advisory Board, or Board of Advisors, are advisors to the emperor and the alliance as a whole. They are typically former govt. officials and are trusted members of the alliance. In reality, they have no actual power; however, they can help other parts of the government by pitching in where possible. There can’t be more than 5 advisors, and none of them may hold a govt. position, while being an advisor. They are all appointed at the discretion of the current emperor. Preteritus Imperator and other titles Upon leaving an office, with appropriate reasons, the official leaving is given the honorary title of: Emperor- Preteritus Imperator Regent- Preteritus Regent Minister- Preteritus Minister Director- Preteritus Director Other- Preteritus Persona Other is only given to those who do not have the mentioned positions, but have done great things for the alliance, it shall be granted by the current emperor. Preteritus being Latin for “past” will always remind people of what they have done for World Federation. A Preteritus Imperator and Preteritus Regent shall always be given access to the forums, as long as they are not affiliated with an enemy. The title itself belongs to the respective owner, and they may wear it proudly no matter their affiliation. The Ministry The Ministry The Ministry consists of the Ministers of Govt. and their respective departments. Each dept. shall be headed by the Ministers, who are appointed by the emperor, and Deputies, who are appointed by the minister. Each individual office will be lead by a director, appointed by their respective minister, and current emperor. Impeachment The ministers may be impeached by popular vote of The People. Laws The ministry may also as one body, create laws with imperial approval. Deputies Deputies can serve in the place of a minister if required. Offices and Responsibilities There is no requirement to have all the offices below filled, though it is highly suggested. Even if the office itself does not exist, than the respective Ministry must still provide the services of the office if it did so exist, for the Ministry shall be responsible. The ministries shall be the following: The Ministry of the Internal Affairs (Homeland) - Shall deal with the internal policy of the alliance. It is lead by the Minister of the Homeland. Under him shall be the Offices of: • Education:-Responsible for overseeing the academy, and entrance into the alliance in general • Technology and Trade (or Finance):-Responsible for overseeing tech deals and trades • Media:-Responsible for overseeing the creation of media for the Wf’s use • Justice:-Oversees that Justice is carried out according to the law. • Recruitment:-Responsible for the recruitment of potential members and their entrance into the alliance. • Bank:- In charge of all monetary affairs. Makes sure that the alliance is always prepared, monetary wise. The Minister of Homeland Affairs shall appoint two deputies, who can act in his place and run the ministry on a day-to-day basis. The Ministry of Defense (Security)-Shall deal with the Military affairs of the alliance. Headed by the Minister of Security and two appointed deputies, they shall establish formal armed forces. Under them are the following offices: • Armed Forces: Oversees the battalions and organizes the army in general • Military Communication: Makes sure that all allies and govt. officers are aware of the current military situation. Each Battalion will be headed by a Commander appointed by the Minister of Security. The commander may appoint Lt. If he sees it fit. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Discussion)-Shall deal with the Foreign Affairs of the alliance. It will be headed by the Minister of Discussion and the Deputies. The Foreign Affairs’ offices are: • Overseas:-Oversees embassies abroad, and reports back to the Minister. • Borders:-Oversees embassies on WF territory and reports to the Minister. • Diplomatic Education:-Deals with training diplomats, and sending to foreign alliances. Appointment Ministers are appointed to their position by the emperor, and leave under his discretion. That simple. Emergency Powers The three Ministers have emergency powers to eject any member from the Federation, below the rank of Minister, on matters of alliance security. The Minister must post the expulsion in The People's forum and present evidence. The expulsion may be overturned within forty-eight hours by the other two Ministers or anytime by the Regent or the Emperor. New Laws and Voting Procedures Voting All laws and agreements must be approved by the Emperor, 2/3 of the ministry, and the Regent. If the law, or object in question, fails to pass within 5 days, It will be considered to have failed, but may be brought up again in 2 weeks. However, without approval of the Emperor the law is considered void. Disbandment If the law or vote involves disbandment, it will require a referendum. Inactivity or Stepping down Inactivity or Stepping down If a govt. official has been found inactive, without prior warning, for more than 3 weeks. Then: *if it is the Emperor, then the Regent shall become the new emperor. He will appoint a new Regent. *if it is the Regent, a replacement shall be appointed by the emperor. *if it is a Minister, a new one shall be appointed. *if it is a director, a new one shall be appointed. Excused absences and other However, if they give an excused absence for longer than 1 week, than a deputy, or trusted member, with their approval (or the emperor, if unavailable) shall step in. The same is for during crisis or wartime situations, or if the official is stepping down. The only difference is that the emperor may name an heir, who is not the regent. Amendments Amendments Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Citizen’s Forum. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 65% + 1) of the voting member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Approval Approval This charter must be approved by the current government and general populace to become the charter. Signed: The Compound - Emperor Edward Mass (Char) - Regent Baltus - Minister of Foreign Affairs PrettyPanda - Minister of Defense Strelock - Minister of Internal Affairs Category:World Federation